


El Chico Sin Nombre

by HeartBreakYooyi



Category: Marvel, Young Avengers
Genre: AU, Alternate Universe - Coffee Shops & Cafés, Coffee Shop, First Meetings, Fluff, M/M
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-10
Updated: 2016-04-10
Packaged: 2018-06-01 09:25:21
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,737
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6512641
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HeartBreakYooyi/pseuds/HeartBreakYooyi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Teddy Altman se considera afortunado por haber conseguido un trabajo en esa famosa cafetería, no solo porque la paga es buena y el horario se ajusta a su horario de clases en la universidad. Sino porque si no fuera por esa cafetería, no habría conocido a ese misterioso chico de ojos marrones y sonrisa encantadoramente adorable.</p><p>Coffee Shop AU</p>
            </blockquote>





	El Chico Sin Nombre

**Author's Note:**

> Holaaa~ sé que ha sido un tiempo *casi un año* desde la última vez que publiqué algo por aquí *y en mis otras cuentas*
> 
> Esta vez les traigo un OneShot Wickling *o Teddy x Billy* que se me ocurrió mientras volvía en el tren a casa de mis clases en la uni.
> 
> Para aquellos que esperaban de mí un nuevo capítulo de mi otro fic "Every Story Has a Beginning" quiero pedirles disculpas, pero la verdad es que estoy estancada con esa historia, me cuesta horrores escribir el capitulo 6 y ni siquiera supero las 600 palabras.
> 
> Espero poder terminarlo algún día ya que nunca fue *ni será* mi intención abandonar esa historia, simplemente la inspiración por ella aún no ha regresado.
> 
> Pero bueno, si disfrutan de esta pareja espero que sirva para calmar el tiempo por el que les he hecho esperar por una actualización. Sorry.
> 
>  
> 
> Disclaimer: Los personajes no me pertenecen y no gano nada con hacer esto más que para entretener.

El haber tomado el puesto de barista en el café más cercano a la universidad al principio había significado un alivio, ya que no tendría que correr para llegar a tiempo al trabajo luego del horario de clases. Luego se dio cuenta de su error cuando todos sus compañeros y otros estudiantes de la universidad iban a esa cafetería no solo por el buen sabor de una bebida caliente, sino también por la tranquilidad del ambiente para estudiar. Teddy no se quejaba -internamente- demasiado, ya que en sí sus compañeros y aquellos que lo reconocieran de haberlo visto alguna vez en los pasillos no creaban una atmósfera ruidosa que podría llevarlo a un posible despido -dado el calmado ambiente por el que ese café se caracterizaba-, sino que la situación era más bien... incómoda.

Largos silencios incómodos pasaban entre que el pedido era hecho y él lo preparaba hasta que el brebaje caliente era depositado en manos del comprador, era casi como un código-una regla- flotando en el aire que dictaba: "no hablar amigablemente con el barista aun cuando fueran conocidos". Por eso Teddy no se quejaba, claramente prefería no hablar si eso significaba distraerse al preparar una bebida y que esta terminara arruinada, pero sí detestaba que lo observaran de una forma tan incómodamente intensa, como juzgándolo...

Porque sí, Teddy no tenía padres ricos que le pagaran la universidad y su complicado horario de clases le imposibilitaba conseguir un trabajo menos "de clase baja" para pagar sus gastos, no solo en la universidad, sino también en el alquiler compartido de un cuarto. Aunque tampoco se quejaba demasiado, más que por esos detalles incómodos -no siempre le tocaba atender la caja y realmente prefería quedarse detrás, en la tranquilidad de las máquinas, con la mente concentrada en las recetas de las bebidas y su debida preparación-, a decir verdad, el trabajo pagaba bien, era tranquilo -la mayoría del tiempo- y era accesible a su horario. Era perfecto y Teddy estaría loco si decidiera renunciar simplemente porque no podía ignorar esas miradas.

Definitivamente iba a ignorar a todo aquel que llegara a comprar una bebida, claro que no ignoraría el pedido y el nombre dado que tendría que escribir en la taza descartable, pero en un punto de esos pocos meses de trabajo, Teddy había manejado el ver las caras de todos ellos como iguales. Así no pensaría en otra cosa que no fuera el pedido y su -a veces- bajo autoestima no seguiría decayendo.

Y de esa forma, sin que Teddy lo notara conscientemente, ya habían pasado 6 meses desde que había conseguido el trabajo y su vida, se podría decir, se encontraba más estable que a principio de año. Por lo menos ya no preocupaba a su madre con su situación económica.

Entonces fue cuando pasó. Era una tarde tranquila, el viento era fresco y no había mucha concurrencia en la cafetería, apenas había unas cuantas mesas ocupadas y 2 personas esperando por sus respectivos cafés que en pocos segundos estarían listos y servidos. Teddy se encontraba apoyado contra la mesada de la caja observando ausentemente hacia el exterior del local cuando sus ojos captaron una figura acercándose a la puerta, esa debía ser la primera vez en meses desde que Teddy había empezado a trabajar en ese lugar en el que se había quedado pasmado observando detenidamente a un cliente.

Dicha persona era un joven que lucía de su misma edad, delgado pero no flacucho, Teddy observó maravillado el cómo debajo de esa ropa había claros músculos definidos, no del mismo tamaño a los suyos propios -de los cuales se sentía muy orgulloso, muchas gracias- y claro, no pudo NO observar con especial detenimiento esas piernas que parecían eternas agradeciendo a todos los dioses que existieran por la creación de los pantalones ajustados, ellos se marcaban de forma perfecta a su figura. Y Teddy se había acostumbrado tanto a ignorar los rostros de los clientes que cuando el joven se acercó a la caja a hacer su pedido no pudo evitar quedar pasmado ante la belleza que ese chico era.

“Bienvenido a la Cafetería Genosha, ¿qué va a pedir?” Teddy había recitado esas palabras tantas veces que habían salido de su boca sin que se diera cuenta hasta el momento de haber terminado, el chico sonrió, de una forma que no supo identificar, pero definitivamente haría lo que fuera para volver a provocarla.

“Un Capuchino para llevar por favor” Teddy no pudo suprimir la ligera sonrisa que creció en sus labios al oír esa voz, era suave y masculina, encajaba perfectamente con ese chico. Su cabello era de un castaño oscuro, rozando el negro, pero no de una forma tan intensa, sus ojos de un tierno marrón claro.

Teddy tomó la taza descartable y un marcador para escribir en él el nombre del chico, no porque fuera necesario, no había nadie más que él comprando algo y ya no había nadie esperando por sus pedidos, Teddy simplemente quería saber su nombre. “¿Nombre?” preguntó simplemente levantando la mano en la que sostenía el marcador para dejar en claro su punto.

El chico sonrió, de una forma un poco más tímida, pero aun así Teddy pudo notar ese toque de diversión en los ojos del pequeño misterioso “¿Es necesario? Soy el único comprando ahora” le contestó mordiéndose el labio, Teddy intentó por todos los medios no sonrojarse. Falló enormemente.

“Política de la empresa” insistió, a sabiendas que era mentira, el chico notó eso pero no dijo nada en contra. En lugar de eso simplemente soltó una risita –una que Teddy encontró adorablemente preciosa- y cruzándose de brazos dijo:

“Wiccan” la sonrisa del chico era de total diversión, estaba jugando con él –eso Teddy podía asegurarlo- y a pesar de eso no podía no disfrutar de este pequeño momento, nunca había coqueteado con un cliente, a decir verdad, no había coqueteado con nadie en bastante tiempo, el suficiente como para haberse oxidado en cómo hacerlo sin sentirse un adolescente de 15 años hablando con su crush de toda la vida.

Entonces Teddy escribió ‘Wiccan’ en la taza y empezó a preparar el capuchino, de la forma más especial y metódica que lo había hecho nunca, poniendo especial cuidado a cada paso, para que ese chico disfrutara del mejor capuchino de toda su vida... asegurándose así –quizá- que el chico regresara por otra taza –o simplemente para tener más conversaciones cortas y raras con Teddy, lo que ocurriera primero-.

“Aquí tienes” le entregó la taza, con ese nombre tan raro escrito en él y el chico no pudo evitar hacer una mueca graciosa ante ese hecho. Entonces pagó la taza y dejó la cafetería. No sin antes regalarle a Teddy una última sonrisa.

Teddy suspiró fuertemente cuando oyó la puerta de vidrio cerrarse tras el chico que desapareció con dirección a la universidad –cómo era que nunca había visto a ese hermoso chico en los pasillos de todas formas, se preguntó-, esa tarde aburrida se había convertido en la mejor tarde de su vida, esperaba que el joven volviera pronto, necesitaba saber su nombre, quería volver a escuchar su voz y que sus oídos se llenaran de esa tierna y graciosa risa suya, quería embriagarse en sus ojos y … más que obvio, quería probar el sabor de esos labios que durante todo ese momento había evitado observar detenidamente para evitar ser muy obvio.

Y el chico ‘Wiccan’ sí volvió. Pasó a ser casi una rutina diaria, el chico siempre venía a la misma hora de la tarde, a veces la cafetería estaba llena, a veces se encontraba vacía, pero Teddy siempre que preguntara por su nombre para poner en la taza, el joven siempre le respondía lo mismo una y otra vez ‘Wiccan, Wiccan, Wiccan…’ había llegado a un punto en el que Teddy llegó a creer que ese era el nombre real de su crush –porque sí, Teddy ya había aceptado tener un crush en él-, claro que nunca dejaba de preguntar, era casi como su propio código, algo privado entre ellos dos.

No hablaban mucho, más bien se dirigían miradas cargadas de un millón de significados, sonrisas cómplices y pequeñas frases que no decían mucho sobre ellos mismos.

Y a pesar de que ya llevaban un mes y medio tratándose de esa forma, manteniendo el anonimato –más desde el lado de ‘Wiccan’-, a Teddy no le molestaba, disfrutaba de esos momentos que compartía con él, era completamente diferente a cualquier otra cosa que hubiera experimentado en cuanto a relacionarse con otros se tratara, se sentía especial y único, era como un secreto entre ellos, un pequeño pedazo de mundo en el que nadie más tenía permitido entrar. Aunque tampoco eso significaba que Teddy no había sido capaz de saber algo más acerca de su misterioso crush, él mismo le había contado que estudiaba psicología y que nunca se habían encontrado en la universidad porque sus horarios de clases no coincidían, así como tampoco estudiaban en el mismo edificio. También descubrió que compartían el gusto por los cómics y el mundo geek en general y que tenía un hermano mellizo. Pero no obtuvo más que eso, claro que Teddy seguía su juego.

Un día ‘Wiccan’ le había preguntado por su nombre, siendo que los uniformes de la cafetería no llevaban obligatoriamente sus nombres pegados en ellos. ‘Hulkling’ le había contestado Teddy entonces, y la sonrisa que iluminaba todo su rostro e inundaba sus ojos de un brillo especial era todo lo que Teddy había buscado conseguir en el chico con su respuesta. Estaban jugando como dos niños. Otra cosa que Teddy le había contado sobre sí mismo era sobre la carrera que estaba estudiando, arquitectura. Ninguna otra información personal había abandonado sus labios –exceptuando el gusto por lo geek, claro-.

Así era su mundo, pequeño, íntimo, privado, anónimo.

Pero claro, Teddy quería saber más, él quería tener el valor de invitar a ese chico a salir, ver una película, comer, lo que fuera con tal de pasar más tiempo con él. Tener una conversación de verdad y hablar de todas esas cosas que no podían en ese reducido tiempo en el que se veían en la cafetería. Teddy quería desesperadamente besar esos labios, abrazar ese cuerpo, acariciar ese cabello y ciertamente no sabía cuánto tiempo pasaría hasta que algo de verdad ocurriera. No quería arruinar el código que se había armado entre ellos, no quería perder a ese chico. Aun cuando ni siquiera lo tenía de verdad.

Una tarde en la que la cafetería se encontraba completamente vacía, Teddy se encontraba preparando un café con leche para ‘Wiccan’. Este lo observaba detenidamente, no perdiendo detalle en cómo Teddy colocaba los granos de café en la cafetera y esperaba a que este estuviera hecho. El chico sonrió y Teddy lo notó. “¿Qué?” preguntó entonces.

“Billy” fue todo lo que el chico dijo, su sonrisa extendiéndose lentamente mientras observaba divertido la reacción de Teddy ante lo que había dicho. Teddy simplemente enarcó una ceja y dejando a la máquina trabajando por su cuenta se acercó a la barra.

“Perdón, ¿Qué?” repitió incrédulo, no sabía qué era lo que el chico quería decirle o si era algún tipo de información… ¿acaso le había dicho su nombre? ¿Intentaba adivinar el suyo? Teddy trató por todos los medios no comenzar a hiperventilar, si esto significaba una oportunidad…

“Billy” repitió “ese es mi nombre, William Maximoff. Pero puedes llamarme Billy” la sonrisa seguía presente en su rostro al ver cómo el rostro de Teddy era de completo shock. Al fin le había dado su nombre, después de los dos meses y un poquito más que se conocían Teddy era capaz de saber su nombre. Y era tan perfecto –pensó- encajaba con él, con su cara, su cuerpo su imagen, su personalidad. Era Billy y él era perfecto.

“Billy…” suspiró, casi como sin poder creérselo. La sonrisa de Billy se convirtió en una sonrisa más tímida y sus mejillas se tiñeron de un suave carmín en cuanto Teddy lo llamó por su nombre. “Yo me llamo Teddy. Theodore Altman, pero por favor llámame Teddy” no cabía en su propia felicidad, ser capaz de presentarse como era debido hacia el chico que le gustaba y que este fuera el que comenzara con todo aquello –siendo que había sido él el creador de ese juego del anonimato- era simplemente maravilloso. La sonrisa en el rostro de Teddy podría fácilmente iluminar una habitación oscura, y Billy ya se encontraba más ruborizado aun por ser el causante de ella.

“Teddy…” suspiró al igual que Teddy lo había hecho con su nombre. Y así fue como ambos se quedaron observando, como dos tontos enamorados que se ven por primera vez en años, ninguno sabía qué decir, ni qué hacer a continuación. El olor del café saliendo de la cafetera fue lo que quitó a Teddy de sus pensamientos y fue el primero en cortar el momento silencioso que se había armado regresando a su trabajo, terminó el café para Billy, y en lugar de usar el vaso descartable que tenía ya escrito el ‘Wiccan’ en él, Teddy tomó uno nuevo y escribió ‘Billy’ en su lugar.

“Que lo disfrutes, Billy” Teddy le ofreció el vaso y Billy tomó especial cuidado en que sus dedos rozaran los de Teddy en una forma muy íntima y confidencial. Ambos se encontraban ruborizados y unas sonrisas bobas iluminaban sus rostros, se miraban de la misma forma que siempre lo hacían, con la diferencia que ya no estaba ese brillo juguetón ahí, ahora era más serio lo que los rodeaba, y era ciertamente vergonzoso en un punto.

Entonces Billy salió de la cafetería, no sin antes despedirse de Teddy con un ‘te veo mañana’, una promesa que le hacía siempre que debía irse a sus clases y dejar a Teddy solo. Billy se sentía como si pudiera simplemente flotar de la felicidad, su rostro aún ardía de la vergüenza y de la emoción, su cara dolía de tanto sonreír y sus piernas aún temblaban. Pero al fin lo había hecho, al fin había sido capaz de presentarse ante el chico que le gustaba de forma correcta y aunque aún se debían ver en cortos períodos de tiempo, Billy estaba determinado a conseguir tener una cita con ese hermoso hombre de cabellos rubios y tiernos ojos azules. Por estar tan metido en sus pensamientos no se fijó en el papel que se encontraba pegado en la tapa del vaso descartable hasta el momento que intentó tomar un sorbo del café caliente que olía tan delicioso aún a la distancia, el papel contenía un número de teléfono y un nombre. Ese era claramente el número de Teddy, su día no podría ser mejor.

Y en ese momento se encontraba Teddy, recapitulando lo que acababa de ocurrir, recordando el nombre de Billy no podía quitarse de la mente ese molesto sentimiento de que su apellido se le hacía endemoniadamente familiar, aunque no podía recordar de dónde. Fue en ese momento cuando su celular vibró en sus pantalones y un mensaje de un número desconocido aparecía en el medio de la pantalla, ese era claramente Billy. Lo sabía.

“Hey Teddy, creo que desde que ya nos hemos presentado formalmente es apropiado de mi parte invitarte a salir… uhm, ya sabes a comer o lo que quieras.

Billy”

Era lo que decía el mensaje. Teddy se apresuró a contestar con una afirmativa a la propuesta de una cita, a decir verdad, Teddy quería salir en una cita con ese chico desde que lo conoció y por fin se iba a cumplir. Decir que Teddy estaba feliz era poco, estaba rebosante de alegría, entusiasmado, nervioso, su rostro seguía ruborizado y este ya comenzaba a dolerle de tanto sonreír de oreja a oreja, sus manos seguían temblando y sudando por los nervios que había sentido y que seguía sintiendo recorrer su cuerpo.

Entonces fue cuando lo recordó. Maximoff era el apellido de la dueña de la cafetería –cadena de cafeterías más famosa del país-. Wanda Maximoff, hija del magnate empresario Erik Lehnsherr, hermana melliza del deportista Pietro Maximoff y esposa del doctor tecnológico apodado Vision… claro que solo podría ser una coincidencia, claro que no podría ser que el viernes a la noche fuera a tener una cita con el hijo de su jefa cuya familia exudaba dinero por los poros…

Claro, no podía. Pero podía, y estaba seguro. que lo era…

**Author's Note:**

> Voy a dejar en su imaginación las edades de Teddy y Billy~
> 
> Yyyyy por ser un AU me gustó la idea de que Billy *y Tommy en el fondo de la historia* sea parte de la familia Lehnsherr-Maximoff biológicamente *y sí, le dí a Billy el apellido de Wanda porque, no se, me gusta como suena: Billy Maximoff* (?)  
> Ya. Eso fue todo, espero que lo hayan disfrutado aunque en un punto luzca bastante ridículo.
> 
> Bye~


End file.
